kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.M.P.
is the second story of the ninth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 24, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of Chester and Bradley. Information Sector V lands at a camp supposedly run by evil adults, and while each operative is off on their designated duties, Numbuhs 2 and 3 are working together--while Numbuh 2's on lookout duty, Numbuh 3's exploring and discovers something. After getting Numbuh 2 to come see it, what Numbuh 3 discovered seems to be a baby animal that was separated from its parents. Back at the treehouse, while Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5 are discussing what to do about the mission, Numbuhs 2 and 3 reveal the baby animal they found--the animal turns out to be a skunk that Numbuh 3 named Bradley, and Numbuh 3 figures that Sector V's landing of their ship must've knocked Bradley and his family out of their den. Numbuhs 2 and 3 tried looking for Bradley's parents but couldn't find them, so Numbuhs 2 and 3 have decided to act as Bradley's parents until they can find his real parents. However, Numbuh 1 gets angry and says that the KND have to remember that they have a mission: an adult is running an evil camp, Camp Lemmeouttahere (a pun on "Let me out of here!!!") and is brainwashing kids to make billfolds and lanyards at incredibly low prices. The KND prepare for the mission, however, each of the operatives keeps getting distracted by taking care of Bradley. Numbuhs 5 and 3, for example, switch behind looking at complicated 2x4 tech blueprints (while Numbuh 1 is looking) and reading a storybook to Bradley (when Numbuh 1's elsewhere). Numbuhs 4 and 5 are even getting into the act; Numbuh 2 feeds Bradley while at the same time he puts missiles in the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. until he accidentally puts baby food in the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and gives Bradley a missile. The KND finally head off to Camp Lemmeouttahere. The KND end up being captured by the evil camp counselor, whose name is Chester. Chester intends to brainwash them like all his other campers. However, he makes the mistake of picking up Bradley by the tail, scaring Bradley and causing the baby skunk to do what all skunks are known for: spraying! Chester gets it in the face and releases the baby skunk, who quickly rejoins his abnormally large mother and father, while the KND exclaim "Bradley's Parents!" Bradley's real parents angrily spray everyone in sight, and it is revealed that skunk spray neutralizes whatever Chester used to brainwash the campers, releasing the campers from Chester's control. Chester runs off, and Numbuh 1 proudly announces Bradley "Honorary Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 6." Numbuh 1 admits Bradley's kind of cute, until the little skunk sprays him in the face. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 6 (debut) Allies *Bradley's parents (debut) *Campers Villains *Chester (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Camp Lemmeouttahere 2x4 Technology *Truck Helicopter *B.O.N.G.O.S.K.O.P.E. *Phones *L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Transcript Operation: C.A.M.P./Transcript Continuity * This is Chester's first appearance in the series. Pop Culture References * When Chester says "I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling skunks!" is a reference to the Scooby-Doo catchphrase, "I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling kids!." * At one point, after Numbuhs 2 & 3 are bickering, Numbuh 2 says to himself "One of these days...", parodying Jackie Gleeson's character from "The Honeymooners." Trivia *Bradley the Skunk is dubbed Numbuh 6. It is unknown whether that was his codename because he is the 6th member of Sector V. *In the original pitch for the episode, evil Marshmallow Aliens were involved. Goofs ''Coming soon! '' Gallery Chester.jpg C.A.M.P..jpg 350px-numbuh_six_2187.jpg Bradley (1).png Bradley.PNG Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Episode-9-Operation-C-A-B-L-E-T-V-Operation-C-A-M-P (1).jpg Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Episode-9-Operation-C-A-B-L-E-T-V-Operation-C-A-M-P.jpg Operation-C-A-M-P-codename-kids-next-door-19463645-640-480.jpg Padres_de_bradley.png Here you are Snookiems.jpg Bradley needs help.jpg Bradley now a KND Operative.jpg Chester1.png Chester_(Deckname_KND).png Chester_KND.png Kuki (Operation- C.A.M.P.).png Kuki (Operation- C.A.M.P.) (2).png Preview Codename Kids Next Door - Operation C.A.M.P. (Preview)-0 * C.A.M.P. Category:season 1 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Chester Category:Episodes with good endings